


Apologies, ‘My Lord’

by Who_Am_I_To_Judge



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Demon!Shane, M/M, Shane used to be important but he got tied to a human on purpose now he’s lower class oof, everytime you read ‘my lord’ it’s in a mocking tone but i’m too lazy for html, not yet at least ;), onoskelis is an ASS, ryan is human & clueless, shane deserves better, shanes a demon duh, there’s no character descriptions because this was originally only going to be dialog, ‘no archive warnings apply’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Am_I_To_Judge/pseuds/Who_Am_I_To_Judge
Summary: An interaction in between Madej, a former Potent Board member and Onoskelis, a demon Lord who’s only joy in life is forcing Madej to murder his human.





	Apologies, ‘My Lord’

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is a drabble, may be a fix depending on feedback yeet

“Madej.”

“My Lord.”

“I often resent the idea of hope, but in this moment I call upon it while I ask whether or not you have abandoned him yet.”

“I have not a clue who you’re talking about, my Lord.”

“You know well, Madej, who this he is. He is making you soft. Corrupting you. You have betrayed not only your kin but the Potent Board as well due to his vile nature. Has he been worth it?”

“He has been, my Lord.”

“How can you be sure?”

“He has-“

Shane stopped himself before continuing to speak, choosing his words carefully. 

“The human is worth it because, well...”

Onoskelis smiled in amusement as he watched his former demon of mutual rank struggle to find a reason. 

Shane sighed in frustration. He couldn’t prove Ryan’s worth to someone who doesn’t understand human emotions, so trying to was useless. Shane knows what Onoskelis wants, for him to murder his human, to prove his royal blood. He knows he would never be able to hurt Ryan, but he could at least try to delay the believer’s death date. Shane straightened himself and started to speak once more.

“I do not plead often, you know this, Onosk-”

The smaller demon gasped as he felt a sharp sting up his spine, and resisted the temptation to double-over in pain.

Onoskelis chuckled. Shane’s ears burned with embarrassment and he cursed out the larger demon in his head.

He curled his fists, took a deep breath, and spoke through gritted teeth.

“-but on this day I beg of you, my Lord, to give me an extension. He will be... dealt with quickly. I give you my word.”

“Your word? Your word has had no value to me ever since you tied yourself with him. You do remember your banning from the Board, do you not?”

“I do, my Lord.”

“Then I expect you to know your place well, you belong to the weaker class now. You simply cannot expect to speak to I or others with such casualty. I’m glad that you have been reminded of what happens when you attempt to speak a name of the higher class.”

Shane, avoiding Onoskelis gaze, muttered to himself.

“I’ll punch that smug look off your face you slick bas-.”

“Speak up, Madej. I will not have a lower speak to me if they can’t enunciate properly.”

Shane looked up into Onoskelis’ skull, grinding his teeth into stubs.

“Apologies.”

“That’s not proper, Madej. The correct wording is, ‘Apologies, my what’?”

There was a silence as the weaker demon glared daggers into the other’s skull.

“Apologies, My Lord.”

“I expect him to be dead within a weeks’ time. Decimate him, Madej, or we will.”

Shane turned and went to exit the chamber, face stuck in a scowl as he pushed the wooden door open.

He turned and gave Onoskelies a snarky smile as he bowed.

“Thank you for your mercy, my Lord.” 

And the doors slammed closed, marking his temporary freedom from his superiors once more.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @lime_and_lavender_milkshake
> 
> pls comment!!
> 
> did u hate it?
> 
> did u enjoy it?
> 
> do u think shane’s gonna murder his human boyf? 
> 
> find out next time/never on ‘Apologies, ‘My Lord’’!


End file.
